WWE ROAD TRIPS
by Caity.Chaos
Summary: You will get the inside look at what road trips for WWE superstars and divas are like. THE FIRST ONE IS IN NATALYA'S POINT OF VIEW
1. Natalya's Road Trip For Cassie

**The first chapter of this story is in memeory of Cassie, A beautiful girl that left our world in April. Please don't take drugs.**

This will be a series of Road Trips.

* * *

5:01 PM: Left the house

5:04 PM: Hit John Morrison for trying to record an episode of the Dirt Sheet with the Miz

5:10 PM: Kendrick started to play with his airplanes

5:11 PM: Kendrick hit The Miz in the eye with his airplane

5:12 PM: Took Kendrick's plane away

5:14 PM: Victoria switched the wheel with The Miz

5:15 PM: Victoria yelled at The Miz for the way he was driving

5:25 PM: Bathroom break

5:26 PM: Kendrick bought a plane well everyone else was in the bathroom

5:29 PM: The Miz started driving again

5:32 PM: Realized Kendrick wasn't in the van

5:39 PM: Found Kendrick by the door of the On The Run that we stoped at to use the bathrooms

5:41 PM: Made sure that Kendrick was in the van

5:42 PM: The Miz started driving again

5:46 PM: Got a text from Chris "Bouncy balls hurt when they hit you in the eye."

5:47 PM: Texted Chris back " Kendrick hit The Miz in the eye with a plane."

5:48 PM: Chris texted back "LOL"

5:54 PM: The Miz complained his eye was really hurting so he let John Morrison drive

6:00 PM: Brian announced it was 6 o'clock

6:03 PM: Brian fell asleep

6:09 PM: Woke up Brian

6:14 PM: Bought KFC

6:19 PM: Got our KFC

6:21 PM: John shut up for the first time through out the whole trip.

6:22 PM: John gave the wheel to Victoria

6:23 PM: The Miz asked John a question

6:24 PM: John started ranting about the title and slammy

6:29 PM: Stopped at a gas station and bought ducktape

6:31 PM: Duck taped John's mouth

6:34 PM: Duck taped The Miz's mouth

6:45 PM: John started driving again still with duck tape on his mouth

6:53 PM: Went on with Victoria

6:54 PM: Me and Victoria got mad cause Candice Michelle was the daily diva

6:55 PM: Got off

6:59 PM: Victoria poked me

7:02 PM: Me, Brian and Victoria had a poke fight

7:13 PM: The poke fight ended because we stopped at McDonald's

7:14 PM: Kendrick insisted on getting two bacon 'n' egg mcmuffins at supper time

7:23 PM: Kendrick finally convinced them to make him them

7:33 PM: Got our food and left

7:35 PM: Found Chris in the back

7:36 PM: Phoned Trish and asked her if someone was with her and if Chris could come with us.

7:37 PM: Trish said Lita would stay and that she wanted Chris out of the house.

7:46 PM: Stopped talking to Trish

7:50 PM: Chris started driving

7:51 PM: Found out that Chris can drive pretty well

7:56 PM: Demanded that we stop at the next Tim Horton's

8:12 PM: Stopped at Tim Horton's

8:14 PM: Kendrick bought himself two large Ice Caps

8:17 PM: We left Tim Horton's

8:23 PM: Found out that Kendrick plus ice caps equal crazy

8:30 PM: Fell asleep where we found Chris

9:21 PM: Woke up to find The Miz writing on John's abs

9:24 PM: Kendrick was playing with a new airplane

9:25 PM: We must have stopped when I was asleep

9:28 PM: John started stroking my arm

9:29 PM: Kendrick started stroking my arm

9:30 PM: The Miz started stroking my arm

9:34 PM: Yelled for them to stop

9:35 PM: They finally stopped

9:37 PM: Victoria switched places with Chris

9:37 PM: Chris and John switched place so Chris could sit by me

9:38 PM: Kendrick didn't wanna move

9:43 PM: We stopped at Seven Eleven

9:46 PM: Fought to tell Kendrick he wasn't allowed to get an ice cream

9:49 PM: Brian got in the car with a Blue Raspberry slushy

9:56 PM: Took the slushy from Brian cause i was thristy

10:06 PM: Ate a doughnut

10:12 PM: Found my salad I bought from Seven Eleven

10:14 PM: Got text from Beth " Santino's foot is stuck in the toilet"

10:19 PM: Texted back " HAHA again just leave him this time."

10:23 PM: Frowned at the thought of Chris wearing a speedo.

10:24 PM: Wondered how that topic came to be.

10:28 PM: Chris started to talk about cows.

10:30 PM: Brian started talking about cows too.

10:34 PM: Fell asleep.

* * *

7:30 AM: Woke up to find us stopped in a gas station

7:34 AM: Looked everyone else was sleeping

7:41 AM: Stepped on Chris Jericho getting out.

7:43 AM: Chris came with me into the store

7:56 AM: Bought a hot chocolate, doughnut, cookies and some candy

8:00 AM: Sang happy Birthday with Chris to a fan

8:06 AM: JERICHO TOOK MAH COOKIES

8:14 AM: Everyone woke up

8:25 AM: Victoria Started driving

8:36 AM: Victoria stopped fast, Chris wasn't wearing a seat belt hit hit head to back of the seat.

8:39 AM: Brian, The Miz and Morrison ate some of my candy.

9:30 AM: Finally got to Anaheim, California

HERE WE COME DISNEYLAND

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Mickie's Road Trip!

**I thank shaz lyonz** **for helping to get this going again because I was not sure what to do next in it. So I will be taking requests for who will be going on the road trips. I'm sorry this is so short. Next one shall be longer.**

The people in the car are Mickie James, Trish Stratus, Kelly Kelly, John Cena, John Morrison and Melina. It will be in Mickie's Point Of View.

R&R and request if you want. But Flamers beware Kane's dinosaur, Marion will get you.

11:00 AM: We packed everything into the van. Well Morrison did most of the work.

11:03 AM: Melina had to go to the bathroom.

11:13 AM: Melina still not back.

11:14 AM: Okay everyone's in the car and we are leaving.

11:22 AM: Cena forgot to put gas in the car, so we had to stop.

11:24 AM: I never thought that Melina and John playing with sunflower seeds could be so entertaining.

11:27 AM: Trish screamed, " MICKIE LOVES CENA!" ,out the window.

11:28 AM: Well it is true.

11:34 AM: Morrison decided to poke me.

11:36 AM: I grabbed his finger and said "Poke me on more time and this will be broken!"

11:37 AM: I started driving.

12:30 PM: Okay I switched with my Johnny.

12:31 PM: Cena that is. Morrison is Melina's.

12:32 PM: Kelly Kelly is with no one.

12:33 PM: She left her lover.

12:34 PM: He was an ass.

12:45 PM: Called Taker, "TAKER, KELLY IS TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

12:46 PM: Taker texted me, "Tell her to phone me."

12:47 PM: Kelly called Taker.

12:55 PM: Kelly finally hung.

12:56 PM: Kelly looks really scared.

1:00 PM: Taker texted me, "Tell her just kidding. I'm not going to hurt her."

1:14 PM: Finally told Kelly and made her pissed at me that it took that long to tell her.

1:34 PM: Decided to take a nap.

1:35 PM: "SHUT UP JOHN I NEED A NAP!" I screamed.

3:35 PM: Woke up because my honey Cena woke me to tell me we are stopped to have Lunch

3:36 PM: Wait it's not to far from supper though.

3:37 PM: Lupper.

4:21 PM: That was an amazing meal at Boston Pizza. Cena and I shared pasta.

4:22 PM: So did Morrison and Melina.

4:23 PM: With each other not Cena and me.

4:34 PM: Starting playing Operation with Trish

4:38 PM: Playing operattion in a vehicle isn't the greatest idea.

4:40 PM: It makes the game more fun though.

4:45 PM: I need a nap.

7:23 PM: We finally got to destination X.


	3. LIIITTTAA!

**I'm sorry guys, I've said it once I'll say it again, I am such a mean and terrible updater! I just have kept like putting it off. Anyways I need to change up the environment so this time it's a plane. It's with Jeff, Matt, Adam, Lita, Randy, Ted and Cody. NO FLAMERS THEY WILL BE EATEN BY KANE'S DINOSAUR MARION! SO R&R!!!**

Lita's POV

2 AM: Still wait for the fricken private jet. Apparently the one that we are supposed to be on is basically crap. So we have to wait a

hour and a half just for another private jet to come.

2:01 AM: Jeff is running around like a freaking idiot. Great now he's singing like an idiot too.

2:02 AM: I am so freaking tempted to go over there right now and end this right now.

2:08 AM: Okay problem solved. Jeff's crying but he's quiet.

2:09 AM: ADAM STOP TOUCHING MY HAIR NOW!!!! Yes Adam I know your reading this. So get you hands of my hair unless you want to be hurt badly.

2:11 AM: Cody what in the freaking world are you trying to do get us kicked out?

2:12 AM: Jeff and Cody are playing......POKEMON??? WHAT IS THEIR FREAKING PROBLEM!!!!

2:15 AM: Cody I swear you say I choose you one more time I am kicking you in the...........ovaries.

2:20 AM: Okay I'm going to do the unthinkable and go get a coffee leaving my laptop open.

Cody's bored: Heheheheh I'm on Lita's laptop!!!!

Cody's still bored: Heheheheheh me and Jeff are playing Pokemon!!

Jeff says Hi: Cody let me have a turn on Lita's laptop OOOOH FACEBOOK!!

Jeff says Hi again: After Pokemon, we are going to SIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.

2:30 am: Jeff your soooo dead....so is Cody.

2:32 am: I am extremly annoyed that right now Jeff, Cody, Adam, Matt, and Randy are all singing the Pokemon Theme in a freaking airport.

2:33 am: Ted just asked me how in the world we know these people...I agree sooo much Ted.

2:36 am: Nothing has happened...weird...Randy....RANDY WHAT IN THE WORLD!!!!! WHY ARE YOU STROKING MY LEG!!

2:37 am: Oh great Matt's stroking my arm......

2:39 am: If you two keep this up for a minute longer your asses are being kicked!

2:40 am: Matt is crying to Ted and Randy is bitching that the sky is falling.

2:41 am: Where in the world does that idiot come up with those ideas!

2:42 am: Randy that is.

2:43 am: I know Matt's ideas come from. Jeff....when they are extremely stupid ones.

2:44 am: Jeff likes to mess with Matt's ideas.

2:45 am: And his Brain.

2:46 am: Even though Matt's brain is tiny.

2:47 am: Or at least that's what I think.

2:49 am: Adam stop hitting on random girls.

2:50 am: CODY STOP HITTING ON ME!!!!!

2:52 am: Ted help me.

2:55 am: Terrible thought came to my mind: Cody and a tricycle.

2:56 am: I shudder at that thought.

2:58 am: Sad thing is I can actually see Cody, Jeff and Adam racing.

3:02 am: Cody will you please stop skipping.

3:03 am: And get that tongue back in your mouth.

3:05 am: No I'm not giving you gum Cody.....no cookies either!

3:06 am: Wow Adam's being quite quiet.

3:10 am: Spoke too soon. Adam, Jeff, Cody, and Matt are recreating the three little pigs.

3:11 am: Note to self: Throw things at everyone minus Ted later.

3:14 am: If you say one more thing in that stupid matter of fact voice Randy I'm going to throw my suitcase at you.

3:16 am: Great he's imitating me now!!

3:19 am: FINALLY WE CAN GO!! TTYL!

The End.....


End file.
